Camp Rock
by lostINTEREST
Summary: Camp Rock HM: Another Wonderful Life style. I suck at summaries so I'm not gonna make a proper one... xD Comment and tell me if I should continue!


Camp Rock

**Harvest Moon**

joey montoya (ryan stiles, minor) - isabella's 46-year-old overprotective father and maria's worrywart husband. his mind is usually left unmade. though supportive of his daughter's dreams, he's reluctant to let her go. He lives his hardworking dreams through his two sons. unlike the rest of his family, he doesn't look asian. he has no idea why this is, considering his ditzy side.

maria russo-montoya (constance marie, somewhat minor) - the better 48-year-old half of her husband, she decides most for her family. she recently adopted the hobby of baking since she got a new catering job lamely entitled "Maria's Meals". she loves positive outlooks on life and cheese. though fun, she's strict about her children's grades and enjyos peace more than anything... even more than cheese.

isabella "isa" montoya (shailene woodley) - Though she looks more spanish than asian, her eyes are somewhat filipino, indicating that she is very much spanish/filipina. she adopted the love of music when she started singing, playing piano, guitar, and clarinet at a young age. very talented and vocalizing, she aspires to become a famous songstress and to attend camp rock. though an intelligent high school junior, she clearly inherited her father's ditziness.

joey montoya II (david henrie, minor) - isabella's serious eldest brother.. he aspires to become a doctor like his father and bickers constantly with his siblings. though negative at times, he can have a sense of humor. he can be seen eating cereal many times in the day, if not it's either ramen or pizza. he keeps his figure thin, despite his unhealthy diet. he graduated from six years of college after his sister became a junior and is twenty-two-years-old.

jesse montoya (roger gonzalez, minor) - the youngest brother in the montoya family. he is creative but cheesy, annoying, and sensitive. currently in college at ninteen-years-old to become a comic book creator, he doesn't see his family as often as he used to (obviously), but he keeps in touch. even though an adult, he has his childish side. he enjoys doing whatever his brother does and his main weakness is junk food.

julia lopez (emma roberts) - isabella's only friend at camp rock. she aspires to become a singer and music producer and is seen with her laptop most of the time. she is extremely talented in all parts of art, including drawing, singing, and dancing. she's quite good at being random as well.

breana evans (miley cyrus) - the lead of the popular group in camp rock. she has attended the camp for two years and believes she is the best. to be in her group, you have to show her that you know that she's the best by being not as good as a singer as she is. she has won the Final jam ever since she started attending the camp. she arches her back more often that dancing and is purely evil, having it out for Julia and Isabella.

samantha "evelyn mcDonald" juergens (emily osment) - the better half of breana, though she follows her around and does whatever she's ordered to do. she's one of the three of the populars and is fairly good at the guitar. she dreams of winning the Final Jam and is always a backup singer for Breana.

wendy fitzgerald (megan park) - One of breana's best friends. She follows breana around and does whatever she tells her to do, although she isn't mean like breana. Wendy is the girly girl of the mean girl clique; she's obsessed with lip gloss and nail polish. One of the reasons why she is friends with Breana is because she wants to be popular. She's also supposedly dumb, where she has a dilemma of choosing between two nail polishes of exactly the same color.

brown cessario (daniel fathers) - the cool and charismatic director of camp rock and Rock's uncle.

rock evans (kenny baumann) - He's the jaded lead singer of Connect Three. In the beginning, he's rebellious, hot-tempered, and conceited. His other band members, marlin and Gustafa, make him go back to Camp Rock to cool over since that's where his love of music first started.

gustafa orotello (jason castro, somewhat minor) - The lead guitarist and backup singer for Connect Three. He's spacy, disconnected to what's going on, and an airhead (or, more brutally, an idiot). Throughout the story, he asks rock to build him a birdhouse.

marlin lyles (david cook, somewhat minor) - The guitarist and backup singer for Connect Three. He's smarter than his bandmates, but bossy and pushy at the same time; he was the one to suggest that Rock go back Camp Rock.

barron james (lil' jj, somewhat minor) - a troublemaker and best friend of Sander at camp rock. He and Sander aspire to be reggaeton artists.

sander loya (will smith in _Fresh Prince Of Bel Air_, somewhat minor) - the best friend of Barron and camper at camp rock. He wants to be a reggaeton artist like Barron.

lola scott (keke palmer, somewhat minor) - A talented singer and rapper who has been going to Camp Rock for some time. She's close friends with Julia, Barron, Sander, and Isabella.


End file.
